


Ripples and reflections

by Delitheunicorn



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Tamers
Genre: Aftermath, F/M, Love Confessions, Pining, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:47:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24280828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Delitheunicorn/pseuds/Delitheunicorn
Summary: Time of change comes for everyone, and change brings along with it new truths.
Relationships: Beelzebumon | Beelzemon/Sakuyamon, Impmon/Renamon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 15





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, this is my Digimon OTP and one of my big OTPs in general tbh, and I'm saddened it doesn't have much content. So I needed to change that. Plus the RenaImp Discord server gives me a lot of ideas. ^^

Wind. Leaves softly muttering to themselves. Drops of water falling into puddles. An owl hooted in the distance, while a critter passed him by. It was too quiet, too quiet for his tastes. He knew she always had a preference for intimacy, for the silence and the stillness of the woods, but he would struggle if he was not lost amidst the chaos and noise of his everyday life. His bike, the city lights, the scent of oil…It was alien to her, yet she always maintained herself perfectly on balance. Never sliding too much into either side, neither too human nor too beastly. He envied that.

But if it was for her, he was willing to embrace it. She had always been so patient with every one of his successes and blunders, year after year; and he was more than ready to deliver back the action.

But once she arrived, he took a step back. Her presence was revealed by the shadows of leaves suddenly brightening, and the animals nearby pausing in awe. Her figure always carried a soft, sweet scent that always reminded Beelzemon of spring and freshly grown flowers. And of course, the little blossom petals. Her friends, confidants in a way, shared bearers of her burdens and secrets.

Yet what made him pause wasn’t her precisely, but rather her figure. She had exchanged her golden armor with cloths of red and white, in the form of wide pants and a blouse. He had recalled seeing similar suits in the world, but he couldn’t pinpoint where exactly. He was lucky to not be that dumb to not notice her, however. The pale silver hair, the golden helmet, the tingling staff…Some bits never changed, but rather enhanced.

“Beelzemon, it’s me.”

Of course, it was her. How could he doubt? She was the only figure who could make the hairs on his back prickle like that.

Oh, he just noticed. _Jackass, you don’t stay quiet like that._

“Wo-… What’s with the new duds?”

He could always attempt to display his bravado, but he had to admit her new aspect had caught him off-guard.

She gave a small smile, almost shy. Did she need to act like that? They knew each other for years, there was no need for formalities at this point.

“I realized I could evolve to Mega without needing Ruki. It was very surprising, but I could manage it.”

Beelzemon paused, wondering at the mental image. Without adrenaline? Without a further push? Without a second hand to aid? He wouldn’t shrug her off so soon, but his mind did ponder.

“Without needing to fight?”

“It was enough. It was a few nights after Ruki …” She paused, averting his gaze for a moment. “…After we spoke. I’m not sure how it truly happened, either.”

She then rose her head towards him once again. Even with the slanted painted eyes of the fox, he knew her glance was upon him. A very serene, warm glance, that also…trembled, if eyes could shake.

“I was thinking of you, actually.” Her smile widened, but he felt warm at her words. _This is stupid, she’s gonna notice and she’s gonna laugh at it._ But it became an habit for him at this point. It didn’t help that with her new figure, a lot of her alluring features were more noticeable than before. The curves, the hair…Armor did so much by covering everything, really.

“And thought back, looked back, and then…Here I was.”

He doubted. Was she looking back at his first transformation, so many years ago, and recalling the different thoughts, doubts and fears each of them had reacted to it? But on the other hand, her lips spoke proudly of it, as holding a warm golden egg in her arms. The power, the freedom, the chance to fly and ride with the wind without the worry of imminent danger entrapping either him or the children… Maybe those thoughts were the ones that awed and seduced her, to follow his example rather than any opposite impression.

“It suits you.”

Her smile endured, nodding softly at his words. Oooh, now he recalled, what they reminded him of. Of course! Those priestesses by the gardens and temples. It wasn’t the place he’d be found, usually, but he wouldn’t be surprised if she found It riveting to walk nearby every now and then.

He approached her, the wind softly sighing at their sight with every move they made. Now he had to ask, why was it that she asked to meet him in the first place? He wouldn’t mind a request coming from her, but he had almost forgotten this date had been no coincidence.

Heh, date. He liked the sound of that.

“So, uh, you had something to tell me, right?”

She shouldn’t be surprised; after all, she had been the one to ask for him in the first place. Yet her fingers tensed upon the staff once the words were uttered. Had he hurt her? He would avoid that at any circumstance, but he knew, he now knew how words could wound deeper than any sword at times.

She lowered her head, and then turned to her left to observe the pond beside them, its ripples entrancing her, enabling her to confess the ill words.

“Ruki will leave soon. She is content with her life, yet I feel something may be amiss.”

 _Oh._ He should’ve guessed. It was all the talk amongst the others. They never aged, of course, but the second their partners were speaking about marriage and departures…And the children as well.

Even Ai and Mako were not immune to this. He guessed he just wouldn’t consider it yet.

“All of them are leaving. It was time. And they have their own pups to look after…”

“It feels too soon.”

“Not to them, it isn’t.”

But of course, that brought back the idea, should they leave with them, or not? Danger had minimized in their world to the point of extinction, yet all the portals to the Digital World had vanished as the years passed. And as much as the Digimon wanted to help, in some human matters, they were absolutely unneeded.

If so, what next? Should they stay on, continuing the role of guardians or glorified babysitters? Should they…Should they leave? He’d adjusted well enough with the subcultures of Earth, passing amidst his motorcycle in towns and the innards of the city, but others, like Guilmon…Would always rely on help.

And her, of course. What would she do? The grandmother had left them long ago, and the house was whispered to be sold off by the mother for a much more “practical” apartment, but could she adapt well to that? Without a cherry tree or a pond constantly beside her, or even her dear Ruki to care for, it seemed she was about to be caged. And neither would ever allow that to happen, he guessed. _We were meant to ride out in the sun, both of us._

She spoke again, raising her head to link her gaze with his.

“Maybe it’s like you said a long time ago…To forge our life apart, yet together.”

Wait, wait, she remembered? How long had that been? Ten years ago? Fifteen? A week ago? That night where the moths were flickering around his tail, the lights were dim, and she balanced herself, as graceful as ever, on the cable…They could’ve even been doing that yesterday, the memory recalled was as fluid and clear as water.

“You mean…?”

She rose a hand and placed it on his cheek. He instinctively shuddered. Without the leather and armor, the hand promised warmth, the scent of flowers and home. A sweet promise contrasted against his scent of leather and oil. _It can be done, it can fuse._

“I’ll leave, Beelzemon. She’s old and can care for herself, and she has him now. And the world is open for me to explore…”

Wait, what? No, that wasn’t what he meant at all! The hand felt like a slap at that moment, and she lowered it once he roared.

“No, you’re kidding right? What would you get out of leaving? Where? You have a place to stay, a hut to snooze in out there?”  
  
“I’ll improvise. The world is vast and opportunism may smile on me.”

No, no, no! He wasn’t gonna take her peaceful mantra now.

“No, you’re not leaving, darn it! All alone, what will you get out there? Ya think the world is as nice and sweet as we are? Even I’m nicer than the scum you can find out there. You’d be safer sleeping in a hut with me.”

“With you? Maybe you’ll defend me with your cannon blaster.”

“Why yes, why’d you doubt?”

“So it’d be alright if I left, but with you.”

Oh, darn, he was played like a fiddle. _Sneaky, it’s in your nature._ Yeah, she had been goading him into confessing, he saw that now. He felt his entire being reddening at her worldly smirk. _You fool, she played you like an idiot. Now she knows._

But wait! If she had been tricking him, does that mean she already…A faint idea, a thought…Or maybe…

She was smiling, of course. He tried to play it off quickly like it had been no big deal, it shouldn’t have been, right? Cool, cool, cool.

“How…How long have you known?”

A small finger took hold on her chin.

“I had a hunch…For years…For weeks…”

Darn, that much time? Was it that obvious?

“It’s been too long.”

“I had a faint idea. But sometimes…”

Yes, he guessed. Doubt and pride would swallow it, but if they could be allowed to take chances and choices, like men did, it wouldn’t be out of reach. They were not kids to be overwhelm by the prospects. And really, would it be so bad? If he had thought of it so many times, then it wouldn’t certainly be unglamorous to live through.

Of course, if she felt similarly, that would be the goal. But if not…

“We have been playing too long, it’s true. I don’t even know if we’re supposed to feel this.”

_Ah, there it is._

“If we can feel friendship with us and the pups, then I think we can. And we’re not denying what we feel, either.”

It must be real, right? If humans could feel it, and explain it with their scientists and philosophers, they could apply it into their inventions. Why couldn’t they? Especially since they knew their existence was more than just a machine. Much, much more.

Had she understood that?

“So you’d be ready to leave, live…With me.”  
  
“W-well why not? We know each other for years and been on so many crazy adventures, what’s so hard about bringing the bread home? Even cooking pasta could be super easy.”

She giggled, approaching him closer with every step. She loosened her grip on the staff and beckoned him to get near. Then, she muttered sweetly.

“Take off your mask.”

He widened his eyes and shook. He had no issues regarding his mask, that wasn’t the problem. But to so openly command that…They were myths, of course, but eons ago, it was told in the Digital world that a Digimon asking to unmask another conveyed a lot of intimacy and trust, akin to a human kissing for the first time.

So then…If she ordered that…Then…He bit his lower lip.

But yet…For her…He was willing to try everything. And heck, he liked that. Wasn’t he the daredevil after all? She would need some spice in her new life.

What’s more, she _wanted_ it.

So his hand rose to his helmet and easily took it off, his hair shrugging at the sense of air and freedom. His third eye slowly blinked, and turned to look at her. It hadn’t been the first time he had unmasked himself, but it was unknown for him to show his face towards others. He did not mind it, of course, he was rather fond of his eyes and hair, but Impmon was enough, wasn’t it?

Sakuyamon’s smile never left her face, and again she raised her hand towards him, studying his features closely. His eyes never left her fingers, as she casually caressed and massaged his cheeks, his chin, his loose strands; admiring and guarding everything. And then she was at his back, placing a hand amongst his wings, tracing his feathers with her nails. Her presence was as welcoming as a fireplace.

“It suits you.” She said.

“Now, it’s your turn.”

Of course, it had to be equal for it to work. And she did so, gladly.

She was beaming. She laid her staff to rest on the ground at her left and then her hands rode towards the back of her head, loosening some knots to free the heavy, detailed helmet. Once the fox mask was carefully laid next to the staff, he could observe her.

 _Wow._ He could barely contain himself. What little was revealed of her mask was still there, the pointed chin and the facial marks, but something else also stood out. The ears, they were as pointy as he recalled seeing them, once, a flashing vision amidst the carnage of the Reaper. They were not similar to a woman’s at all, but rather carried a spirit of her ears as Renamon. Pointy, twitchy, svelte. And the eyes? Renamon’s as well. Icy, cold, dark… But also promising, loyal, just.

The same eyes he had been smitten by all those nights ago. Yet her eyes seemed sullen once he observed her again.

“I’ve never taken my mask off before...Except that time, with the Reaper. It’s not the same, but…”

 _Not in this way._ He quickly understood. Well, she shouldn’t feel uncomfortable about it, not with him at least.

“And you were hiding this beauty? No, Saku, that can’t be. Afraid of blinding us?”

She chuckled. Good, good, that was a good start.

But yes, he could admit that without the masks, they felt bare. Strangers, almost. Strangers who had just given their life to one another.

“So…You’re still thinking of leaving, then.”

She nodded, seemingly more decisive than before.  
  
“Maybe not far, but I feel…There’s been a call for me. The wind, the sea…The danger has ceased, yet we cannot go back to our world. I’ll always care for Ruki, but…” Her glance was lost on the horizon. “She knows that I have this need.”

“Think it over. You know we’re a close group. Maybe you just need to spend some time with the kids, or something. But not with you abandoning us. It won’t be the end.”

“You know this is not our world, either. And once they leave…”  
  
“No, but we can learn to live in it. And we have learned to.”

“And we can always learn new things.”

A calling…Soon he pictured the two of them riding Bezemoth over an empty road, the sun engulfing them with its rays, and they stopped for drinks, only to then rest, with the night swallowing them. Her head rested against his, like he had done so often…

“Let’s try it, then. Explore the world.” She knew she would cock her head at his words.

“You’re serious?”

“Weren’t you a second ago? Listen, Saku, I support all your plans, but know that I’m gonna be by your side when making them. You did it all the time with my crazy schemes.”

“And to think you’re the one being cautious.” And she was laughing again, a soft ring in his ears.

“Maybe for a little while, every now and then. Yeah, that could work.”

“You and I?”

Fire had replaced the ice in her eyes. She was ready for this, she wanted this. As much as he did, too.

Yes, they could do it. He would start up Behemoth tomorrow in the morning, and before leaving say their goodbyes to the others. It wouldn’t be permanent, but it would work. It was easy, it _sounded_ easy.

He raised his hand, the long claws stretched out towards her, and she clasped her palm with his, without a second doubt. _We’re one now._

They flew then, hovering slightly at first, then his wings extended and she kept up her pace with him. The sky and the stars were theirs to touch, to take, to love. The new world they had accepted to form was slowly shaping amongst them, little by little.

And then, they did as the humans did. With a kiss, a kiss a little dry, a little clumsy, a little new, but still welcomed. A welcome to their new selves, their new life, their new purpose.


	2. New life

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Suggested by Tec, to continue the RenaImp story. I admit I was a bit blocked when It came to continuing, but I hope this next chapter delivers. They're one of my OTPs and they deserve high quality content, darn it.

“I like this pond being so close.” She paused, letting a finger drip into the water. “Will save us on baths.”

The more time passed, the more he got used to the house. It was small, a little too traditional, too much wooden furniture here and there; a little old-fashioned to his liking, but she loved the paper doors and the small secret entrance towards the garden. And being so far away from the other houses allowed them a sense of privacy, a luxury they hadn’t tasted in quite a while.

So far, they had adapted well. She had her pond and river and woods and gardens, and he had his nightly roams with Behemoth while drinking all the beer he could possibly stomach. Could that be considered happiness? He guessed so, if he could compare his life to the lives of humans.

He noticed, again, that he was staring at her. Perhaps too long, perhaps too much. Was there a viewing limitation? Did humans come with guides about how to stare at others? How long? Did watches ever establish the limits one could partake before it was considered unnerving?

“Come, you must be tired.” She left the pond, approaching him slowly, shifting from a woman to a fox. The all too familiar figure, yet he noticed even her fur seemed to age along with her. Perhaps she also noticed the grey amidst the golden hairs.

“I never get tired.”

“It will do you good. No one can find us here…I’ll be alert.”

“I never get tired! I’m not a kid you can boss m…m-me…”

Well, he had to admit defeat when he could. Or at least, accept that the yawn betrayed him. She gave a soft smirk as she held him up.

 _Oh, now I’m small again, great._ Impmon didn’t mind her carrying him, but he would prefer to have more control with his shapeshifting. Damn sleep, always obscuring their sense…

So he would sleep, cuddled over her bushy tail, and some nights they would talk under the stars, in the open garden. Other times they would simply tell jokes to pass the time, indoors. And then other times they would remember, names and thoughts and feelings that which they tried so much to forget…

Thankfully, the day was much more merciful than the night. There was little silence during the day, as they kept themselves busy ordering and arranging chores for the management of the house. A very novel concept for either of them; granted, they were used to the domestic sphere, but never so…involving.

“Hey, look what I can do!”

Heating up fish and produce was easy, the difficulty lied in knowing the proper and adequate manner in which to prepare the food. Impmon found it unnecessary, but Renamon believed knowing the right spices could lead to more variety in their dishes.

“Well, with a little thyme the flavor could start to kick.”  
  
“But it’s dead, the idea is that it shouldn’t kick!”  
  
“…It’s a manner of speech.”  
  
“…A-ah! Well, well I knew that.”

She laughed, a small, almost quiet laugh; but he surprised himself later on that night as he kept recalling that moment in his mind. Like a record, spinning round and round. _Her smile is pretty…_

“It seems more your place than mine.”

She had transformed that day into her glamour form again, as she laid resting on the garden, taking the sun laid out on the grass. They realized, as they ran out of food, it had to become a habit to leave to the nearest town to obtain more produce. Would they also need another form of income? All of Beelzemon’s thoughts and worries fluttered away as his eyes laid on her golden body.

Their disguises were simple, but enough to fool the most disinterested onlooker. He would just vanish amongst the crowd, another blonde biker in a crowd of thousands, ill-mouthed and foul-smelling. He wouldn’t stand out in a bar or a car mechanic. But it was her he was worried for.

While her, even if her hair had begun to resemble Ruki’s mother’s in color, still made heads turn and children gasp. Other women would approach her and ask her about dragons (was it dragons? He didn’t pay attention at times to their blubbering). She would just nod and smile, and greet any old person who stood in her way. She would feed the stray cats that passed them by, and taste the fresh breeze that played with her hair a little too long.  
  


Of course, it meant little to him what did the men mutter. As long as they wouldn’t start throwing stones at them, they could mutter and jeer behind their backs all they wanted. She would prefer the rest, he would prefer no questions. A small nod, a grunt, a bottle being passed, and little else.

“Oh?”

“Look at you, the way you rest, how you walk amidst the corridors…Like the place was built for you.”

“It’s nice to believe that.” She rose, and approached him. “I think every day the lie is more convincing.”

“As long as they don’t too much questions…”  
  
“You know we simply just can’t avoid them either.”

Her words pondered over his head as they hopped on Behemoth and ran down the road to the town, the dust and dirt from the air scratching their eyes. The small hurt could be endured as the long as the trip was fast and smooth. And hell, why not? Behemoth had been with him since the start, only she would understand the craving for freedom the two Digimon were forming.

“Your wife is quite the lady…Are you Americans?”

One of the clients interrupted his thoughts at the store.

Beelzemon turned, puzzled. His view then rested on Sakuyamon, who was busy observing the different rice the store offered. And yet…Yet…What she didn’t notice (or maybe she did?) were the guilty, lustful, mistrusting eyes that followed her. They didn’t have names, they didn’t have lives, but to Impmon, Beelzemon, whoever he was; they all belonged to the same creature: he seethed at it.

Now, in his disguised form of the blonde, two-eyed leather-clad biker; he turned addressing the stranger.

“Do we seem Americans?” There was little sense of joy in his voice.

“Just take care. I wouldn’t want any fool running close to her.”

He laughed, a growling, low ruff sound. Men would say it sounded more like a wolf growling than anything else.

“If that were to happen, I’d make him run even faster.”

But the man’s eyes were suspicious and unflinching. If he only knew…

\--  
  
“Today at the store the clerk asked me if we were Americans.”

She rose her head suddenly from his chest. They had finished eating dinner, and now stood by the entrance to the garden with a few open beer cans. They had to give credit to the humans, they had interesting ways to use their bodies for pleasure and entertainment. And, even if he slightly disliked admitting it, the new form was comfy.

Her icy blue eyes stood observing him. Under the moonlight, her features seemed to polish and refine a little more than usual, but it also made her seem much older. _No, we age the same. If she’s going, then so am I._  
  
“You didn’t answer that, did you?”

He chuckled as he took another sip of the beer. Damn humans and their disgusting habits, this was getting addictive.

“Is it really a thing of the hair?”

“Maybe yours, but mine is very distinct.”

“Oh, your disguise is just you without your war makeup.” He lifted her face. “Also hiding a little bit the fox nose, perhaps. Though that’s the prettiest part.”

“Well, it’s easier to disguise makeup than a third eye.”  
  
“Yeouch. Touched me right in my heart.”

They laughed, and as casually as they sat down, she plopped her head down on his chest and began whispering softly to him.

“That’s my favorite part.”

“Still, the glamour works, and what matters is for us to see ourselves.”

“It’s still stupid to hide ourselves tho.”  
  
“I know, it’s the fifth time you’ve mentioned it.” She lifted her own can. “But I doubt they would ever serve to a walking, talking fox.”

  
“Well, for our first time, we’re not doing too bad, are we? Cheers for our success.”  
  
“Cheers.”

They celebrated, but as she lowered her can, her glance seemed lost amidst the garden.

“Penny for your thoughts?”

“…I wonder if this is what we wanted. If all of this is what our…existence…Was leading to.”  
  


“I mean, we did chose this ourselves, didn’t we? Nobody was puppeteering us.”  
  


“If we have no masters, then yes.”  
  


 _Masters_ , _funny word that_. He could still recall that night, many moons ago, where they met for the first time, atop the city lights. And how pathetic he seemed, back then…How foolish, and immature…To think both of them were alike in that moment, searching for something, a meaning...To their relationships with their tamers…

And decades later, they would try to find meaning again…But meaning in what? In freedom? In immortality? In loneliness?

“Remember when we used to fight about that? Kinda stupid we wasted so much time thinking about that.”  
  
“We were young, inexperienced…And we lacked world. Sometimes I wonder if it would’ve been easier for us…For me…To have existed with that unassuming, ignorant bliss that Guilmon and Terriermon were gifted.”

He grunted. He used to think how foolish and brainwashed those two were back in the day, but looking back on it…Would it have been to trade content with doubt? An unsure road with a comforting home?

“I miss them.”

“…So do I, but they would not leave. We would not force them, either."

The night was long and heavy, and these questions too painful to properly answer. Thankfully they had each other’s company, alongside the beer; which soothed any venturing pains.

“I have an idea.”

She rose, leaving him aside, and as quick as she was, she began undressing. Only then did Beelzemon noticed: _she was undressed._

_She was undressed._

“Saku!”

He tried hard to avert his eyes, but another side of him was egging him to not look away. To see her figure finally bare, without constraints…Yet yet yet she wouldn’t want that either! But if she did…? Otherwise why she would undress so casually in front of him?

“This’ll cool us off.”

She seemed unaware, or at least acted so, as she turned back to face him. A quick peak showed her breasts attempting to reach his field of vision, and her curvy figure seemed to call to him. But then, a _splash_ was heard. It didn’t take him long to guess what happened.

Was this strange? He was never the shy one; rather he guessed it’d be him who’d sooner undress. But whenever it came to Rena, Sakuya, whatever she called herself; he always had to follow her wishes. And if that meant not overstepping his boundaries, well…

“-I-I-didn’t see anything.”

  
“Beelzemon!” Yet her tone recalled more laughter than it did reproach. She giggled as he tried awkwardly to move back, but he was too slow. In a quick move, she held on to his boot and pulled him forward. A splash here, a yelp there, and he was now accompanying her under water.

“Damn!” It wasn’t so hot, but the shock still made him jump.

“A good bath will refresh us.”

 _Ah, is that so?_ Then it was his turn to undress, and splash her all around. She wouldn’t beat him in pranks, oh no…

Once he got rid of his jacket and shirt, she placed her pale hands over his body. Slowly, he realized that her hands rested on his lilac skin, and two icy blue eyes were looking back at him. _These disguises are so cheap._

…But, even better! At least now he could hold and caress the real her, stand her for a few minutes…

…Wait, hold? …Yes, _hold…_ This wasn’t the first time, either.

Once she was in his arms again, she began touching him, observing each part of his face, until her lips followed her fingers. A fear slowly began to morph into more intrigue. Curiosity, playfulness. They kissed her eyes and his cheeks and his hair and his lips as well, clashing with his fangs. It wasn’t the first kiss, nor the last, but holding her bare while the water held both of them safely…

Well, new steps, little by little. If they were to live together, they would start acting the part. And so far, it was an enticing role.


End file.
